


The stars in the sky (and the ones in your eyes)

by sakuraxblossom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Likes Outer Space, Tiny Oikawa Tooru (he's shorter than iwachan), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraxblossom/pseuds/sakuraxblossom
Summary: In which Tooru likes space and Hajime likes him. (IwaOi fluff fic because I said so)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	The stars in the sky (and the ones in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> iwaoi fluff + oiks being insecure + iwa is a good boyfriend + dAncing + iwa likes making oiks flustered + all of me by john legend + alexA + this is just my guilty pleasure istfg why do i love iwaoi so much
> 
> why did i put this here instead of the tags i honestly don't know

He stares out the window into the night sky, mesmerized by the stars and the moon. 

He stares at the boy staring out the window, mesmerized by his entire body. 

_I love space!_

_I love this boy._

"Iwa-chan, what if I was an alien?"

"I'd still love you, even if you were on a different planet."

"I- wh- Iwa-channnn!"

Tooru whipped around, his red face revealed to a smirking Hajime.

"You're so cute when you're flustered."

"I-Iwa-chan! Stop that!"

Hajime laughs and wraps his arms around Tooru's waist. The brunette pouts and turns back around to stare out the window.

"Baby, don't ignore me," Hajime says and laughs.

"Nope! Can't hear you!"

Hajime kisses Tooru's neck. 

"Mm.. Hajime- haha, that tickles- nooooo stop i- hahaaha s-stop it-"

Hajime turns Tooru around and dips him. "Cmon love, dance with me~" 

Tooru bites his lip and gets up. "Alexa, play All of Me." "Here's All of Me, by John Legend, on Amazon Music." (I had to I'm sorry-)

Hajime chuckles and sways with the smaller boy (here's the canon complaint) to the beat of the music. Tooru lays his head in the crook of Hajime's neck and lets him take the lead as they dance around the room. 

_What would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in and you kickin' me out, you've got my head spinnin', no kiddin', I can't pin you down. What's goin' on i this beautiful mind, I'm on your magical mystery ride, and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright~_

Tooru looks put the window. "The stars are so beautiful."

"You're the only star in my life."

"How many space flirtatious sayings do you even have?"

"Quite a few."

"... alright then, I'll just have to find a space fact that you can't flirt with me with."

"We'll see, my star."

"Iwa-channnnnnn!"

After a few seconds, Tooru speaks up.

"Stars could be dying for billions of years."

"I hope the ones in your eyes take that long to die out."

"Damn it!"

Hajime laughs and spins the smaller boy around.

"... Iwa-chan, am I pretty?"

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever met. Why?"

"Nothing.. just wanted to make sure you still loved me."

"I'll always love you, now until forever."

"Why do you have so much pleasure in flustering me?!"

"Because you're cute."

"H-hajime!"

"Haha, sorry sorry love." He's not sorry for making his adorable boyfriend blush.

Once the song is over, Hajime picks Tooru up bridal style and lets the lighter boy lay his head on his shoulder. 

_I love you._ {} _Please never leave me._

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

**The stars in the sky _(and the ones in your eyes)_**

By: sakuraxblossom (ash)

**Author's Note:**

> "All of Me" is iwaoi theme song prove me wrong


End file.
